


【AC / KenwayS】谢伊，我或许告诫过你苹果不要只啃一口

by wanz



Series: 海尔森的奇妙休假 [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Modern AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23653168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanz/pseuds/wanz
Summary: 本篇聚焦他们的厨艺问题。
Relationships: Shay Cormac/Haytham Kenway
Series: 海尔森的奇妙休假 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702969
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	【AC / KenwayS】谢伊，我或许告诫过你苹果不要只啃一口

**Author's Note:**

> 还是奇奇怪怪的鳕与肯威家。本篇充斥着粗糙的言语攻击（大部分是对海尔森的迫害），并且有那么几个时刻海尔森仿佛被踢出了家庭群聊。

·

许多因为事业原因与海尔森·E·肯威有上那么几丝交情的人都会好奇，Abstergo公司究竟是怎么从茫茫人海中给他捞出这么个优秀助理的。平心而论，海尔森对一般人关于谢伊的夸奖，都会点点头给予肯定与鼓励。但是有一天，当听到谢伊被称赞为“严肃认真”时，海尔森扬起了眉毛。

当然，谢伊作为他的助理，绝对是“严谨认真”的，可是要把“严谨”换成“严肃”，事情就大不一样了起来。话虽如此，谢伊在外人的眼中看来确实是一个无情的命令执行机器，一把锋利的刀，而非查尔斯·李那样左右逢源的圆石（不是在说他的头，不是）。但这样就给谢伊冠上一个“严肃”或“正经”标签，海尔森还是不能苟同。

至少天知道他想纠正对方的某些行为举止想了多久。

“谢伊，”他看着对方就要把苹果放在桌上，“我或许告诫过你苹果不要只啃一口。”他什么时候买的苹果？

“噢？哦抱歉先生。”谢伊的手放下又举起，“您想吃吗？我昨晚多买了几个。”

“不必了。”海尔森转身往楼梯口走，谢伊跟在他身后，顺手把苹果抛到了墙角的垃圾桶。

康纳在厨房和餐厅之间来回忙活着，爱德华坐在桌前，伸手去叉他刚刚端上来的烤培根，还没把肉递到嘴边眼角就瞥到他们两个从楼上下来：“早啊，海尔森，谢伊。”

“早。”谢伊有些意外地向他回礼。

“康纳，”海尔森扫了一眼餐桌，转身往厨房走，“认真的吗？把烤培根烤香肠熏烤午餐肉一起当早餐？”

“你对蛋白质的吸收能力已经下降到这种地步了吗？父亲。”

“这又是什么？”

“烤兔肉。”

“兔肉？这只兔子是人工饲养的吗？确定没有携带寄生虫或病毒吗？”

康纳端着一盘香味扑鼻的烤兔肉绕过了他的父亲走到餐厅。海尔森不是很赞同地交叉了双臂：“你应该更考虑营养的均衡。”

“行啦！”爱德华率先拿过半只兔头，“坐下来一起吃早餐吧，海尔森。昨天休息得怎么样？”

刚拉开椅子的谢伊差点坐到地上。

“还不错。”海尔森施施然坐下了，他对面的康纳表情有点复杂地望向了他的父亲，随后转过眼珠看了他几眼，“说实话，至少比在北美事务缠身要好。”

“事务太多了？要不考虑一下跳槽Assassin？”

“这还是免了，至少再干几年可以争取平安退休。”

“你呢，谢伊？”爱德华亲切地转向了他，“听你的口音，你是爱尔兰人？”

谢伊把熏火腿切成片状：“对，我是爱尔兰人。”

“那气候环境还是比较相似的。”

“是的。”

“这边住着还习惯吗？纽约过来好像有五个小时的时差吧。”

“没错，不过我睡得挺好的。”

“哈！那就好。我年轻满世界跑的时候，刚开始的一段时间里还认床呢。”

“哦，这个您可以放心，”海尔森漫不经心地拨弄着他盘子里的烤肉，“他不认床。”

突然间，连刀叉碰撞都静止了。“等一下。”爱德华说。

“康纳，这栋房子里难道找不出五克红茶吗？”

“没有，父亲，只有牛奶和朗姆酒。”

“不，海尔森，为什么你会知道他不认床？”

“天哪，谢伊，最好尽快订购一下。”

“好的，先生。”

“我不会干涉你的取向的，我只是想要一个回答。”

“这里明明就在英国，难以想象我们会陷入茶叶短缺。”

“您愿意将就的话，我昨天买了价位大约两欧一杯的胶囊咖啡。”

“不，算了。等等，你刷的谁的卡？”

“您的卡，先生。”

“那为什么不买好一点的？”

“已经是那里最贵的了。”

爱德华的困惑表情并没有在他们的对话中消失。康纳看了看海尔森，又看了看谢伊，开口了：“爷爷，实际上……”

“康纳，餐桌礼仪。”

“……怎么回事康纳？你看到了什么？！”

“我已经成年了，爷爷。”康纳说，“而且他们也只是躺在一起而已。”

餐桌上再度静默了。

“噢，”爱德华以轻松的语气开口，“多大事，这有什么。”

“是啊，我看不出一直追问的原因。”

谢伊拿不准他究竟要持何种态度，只好又往嘴里塞了一口鸡胸肉。

说实在的，按这个趋势发展下去，过完剩下的这六天，他再遇到什么风浪也不会大惊小怪了。房子里唯一不姓肯威的人想着。就算告诉他这盘兔肉是上司儿子亲手打到的他都会信，毕竟他还挺怀念跟前同事一起狩猎的往昔愉快时光。

“但是说真的，”海尔森叹了口气，“我们可以不要全肉宴吗？康纳，你最近是有什么屠宰场的朋友需要解决销路问题吗？”

“我没有。”康纳语调生硬地回答。

“噢，事实上，”爱德华放下了刀叉，“我跟康纳之前预约了今天去猎场打猎。”

谢伊瞬间转头望向了他。海尔森微微扬起了脸。

“打猎？”他重复着。

“对，”爱德华笑嘻嘻地说，“你们要一起来吗？”

·

“我会爬树。”海尔森坚称，“但我只在必要的时候爬树。”

蹲在树枝上靠在树干上挂在树杈口的三个人低头看向他。

“那我们继续了，”康纳从树枝上站起身说，“您可以在地面上跟着我们。”

他紧接着往另一棵树上跳去，爱德华吹了声口哨跟上了他。谢伊看上去有点于心不忍，但是他的目光似乎扫到了在树枝尽头飘动着的什么东西，当即跳上树杈向前追去。海尔森看不清他在追逐什么，只是忽然想到了扑向不断移动着的激光笔发射出的红点的猫。

等他终于穿过层层草丛看到不远处空地上的人影的时候，爱德华已经开始跟谢伊勾肩搭背了。“你的奔跑技巧很不错，”他听到对方夸奖他的下属，“有兴趣来一场友谊竞赛？”

康纳蹲在地上，正在给他们的猎物做简单处理。那是一只鹿，海尔森看见皮毛上印刻着一道窄而深的伤口，正中颈边，不知道是谁的手笔，总之让他腰间的马格南顿时失去了意义。

谢伊好像就要答应下来，然而眼角瞥到了向这边走近的海尔森，硬生生地转了个口吻：“……呃，我十分愿意，但是已经快过饭点了，我们还是先收拾一下猎物，有机会再来？”

“噢，好吧。”爱德华撅了撅嘴，但他的兴趣很快被康纳吸引过去：“嘿康纳！这只鹿如何？”

“似乎不错，皮毛质量也很好。”

爱德华对着他拎着的鹿腿垂涎三尺：“我们中午就吃这个吧。”

“不行，爷爷，这是野味，还要带回去进一步处理的。”

海尔森哼了一声。

“所以说，中午仍然是全肉宴？”他呻吟着，“完美，等休假结束睡眠问题没解决，饮食健康问题又多出来了。”

康纳皱了皱眉，似乎想说什么，最终欲言又止。

“我们可以请一个厨师吗？我想不明白为什么不请一个厨师。”

“有必要吗？”爱德华摊手，“我们的要求没那么高的。”

“至少得请个营养师吧，这跟要求无关，是为了您的健康，父亲。”

康纳冷冷地“啧”了一下。

海尔森并没有错过：“怎么，康纳，你有什么见解？”

“没事，父亲，没事。”

谢伊担忧地看了他们一眼。

“行啦！”终于，爱德华大声宣布，“今晚我来煮健康餐！可以了吧？”

康纳看起来并没有松口气，反而似乎更紧张了。

当他们满载而归，在猎场用完中午餐回到家里之后，爱德华就投入了热火朝天的晚餐筹备工作中。康纳甚至来不及把猎物放到冰柜里。谢伊看到他神色复杂地站在厨房门口，担忧的表情之中竟然混杂着一丝敬畏。

“你爷爷做饭很糟糕？”他走上前搭话。

“呃……”康纳踌躇了一下，“不，不能单纯地用糟糕来形容……只是有时候我无法想象到他到底是怎么想出那种配方来的。”

他们又在厨房门口探头探脑了一会儿，直到爱德华察觉他们的存在把他们赶走了。快到傍晚时爱德华喜气洋洋地把成果端了出来：“我做好啦！”

谢伊闻言从沙发站起身，海尔森不紧不慢地跟在他后头：“噢，您做的是……”

他们的目光落到了爱德华的双手之间。

海尔森闭上了嘴，许久之后才再度开口，语速之慢像是在公司会议上宣布一个重大决定：“……仰望星空派？”

“是炸鸡版，”爱德华撇嘴，“那也太传统了，我可是革新主义者。”

海尔森看着那盘七零八落地竖立着几块不知道熟没熟的鸡排——造型让谢伊不妙地联想到了乱葬岗——的派，伸手指向了厨房深处：“那台子上的那十几盘是什么？”

“那个是失败品。”爱德华无辜地睁大眼睛。

“哦，父亲，我记得您今天中午说的是‘煮健康餐’，而不是进行食品化学实验。”

“那好吧，我们还是直接叫炸鸡外送吧。”受到打击的爱德华萎靡不振，“或者沙发那边还有点薯片，你要来一点吗？”

“不，你应该多吃点健康食品。谁给他买的零食？”

如果问谢伊Abstergo公司近十年来的主要并购对象，他能马上张口背诵三分钟；但是面对这个问题，他表现得似乎在思考三大哲学命题一样。爱德华在旁边据理力争：“吃零食不算饮食不健康……吃零食！打游戏时候的事，能算饮食吗？”

“天哪，都已经21世纪了，我难以想象我们仍然要靠饼干来填饱肚子。”

“波士顿倾茶已经过去了两百多年，你不是一样每天喝茶吗？”

“这事有联系吗？《贸易与航海法案》同样侵害了鳕鱼商人的利益，当时倒进河里的货物箱里可能还有鳕鱼呢，你见我每天吃鳕鱼了吗？”

“……父亲，”康纳试图说话，“那只是爷爷的一次尝试而已，说不定让他多练几次可以……”

“多练几次？免了，我的胃和心脏都承受不住。”

“我也不是一开始就会做饭的啊。”

“你？康纳，需要我提醒你是谁把动物带到厨房里宰杀弄得到处都是血的？”

“什么？那明明是必要的步骤！只有你，你这什么都不懂只会坐在餐桌前的人才会来指责我！”

“是的，没错，料理大师，如果‘把厨房搞得一团糟’也是一个专业的话你能拿全额奖学金的。”

哦老天，他刚刚是往屋子里扔了个狂暴手榴弹吗？

“先生们！”谢伊及时地开口了，“我们不如出外解决我们的晚餐？”

三个肯威终于停了下来。

“十分现实的提议。”海尔森说，“看看附近哪些靠谱的餐厅还有位置吧。”

当天他们在外头解决了晚餐，和谐之程度差点让谢伊错以为他们是一个正常的四口之家——不，什么四口之家，一点也不正常。回到家之后爱德华甚至把沙发收拾了一下，海尔森也没有对他的行为发表任何议论，只眼神示意了一下谢伊，转身就往楼上走。

谢伊跟在他的身后进了房间：“先生？”

“是董事会关于昨天的回复。”海尔森抱怨着在书桌旁坐下，“是我关于休假的经验太少了吗？这就是假日生活？”

谢伊笑了笑没说什么。

他们很快完成了工作。谢伊合上笔记本电脑，一手抄起来夹在胳膊底下向海尔森一点头：“我走了，晚安，先生。”

海尔森正在收拾他那本厚实的日记，抬起头来看了他一眼：“晚安，谢伊。”

他合上了海尔森卧室的门，正要回到自己的房间，忽然听到身后传来了什么动静。

他回过头，只见康纳站在不远处，似乎本来想转身离开，对上了他的目光，不知所措地笑了笑：“那个，你们今天不……”

“……不，那只是我昨天太困了。”谢伊摆了摆手，“你也要休息了吗？”

“嗯，对。”

“那么，晚安。”

“晚安。”

他们进了各自的房间。宅邸在月光之下重归寂静。

·

谢伊的睡眠并没有因为独自占领了床铺而变好，相反，他回想起昨天晚上的事情，把自己尴尬得夜不能寐。然而，他还是得一早起来去给上司泡红茶，而不是坐等爆发第二次肯威厨房大战。

康纳已经在厨房里了。“早。”年轻人向他打了个招呼。

“早。”谢伊说着，开始摆弄昨天刚购置的崭新的茶具。他的目光瞥到了亮着灯的烤箱：“今天也是烤肉？”

“我不太会料理蔬果。”康纳有点不好意思地说，“爷爷也不是很介意，父亲经常说他怎么不得坏血症。”他说到这里撇了撇嘴。

“我昨天还订了一些蔬菜，”谢伊说，“或许我可以做一点混合沙拉，你想吃吗？”

康纳的眼睛亮了起来：“麻烦你了。”

他们在厨房的两头忙碌着。谢伊眨了眨眼睛试图找个话题，另一边的康纳先开口了：“我听阿基里斯说，你原先也是Assassin的一员。”

“噢，对，”谢伊继续洗菜，“我跳槽了。”

“为什么？”

“……某些原因。”他努力了一下，仍然没有把那个词说出来，“但是我不后悔我的选择。”

康纳看了他几眼。

“你呢？”谢伊继续问，“我听说你不是在先生身边长大的，你是通过什么契机加入Assassin的？”

“嗯，我是跟我的母亲一起生活的，她还在北美，我只是回来看望爷爷。”康纳说，“阿基里斯家离我们社区不远，我小时候有一次出去玩受了伤，是他帮了我，后来我们就熟识起来了。”

“噢。”谢伊挑了挑眉。

他们一起完成了早餐的准备。期间海尔森从楼上下来，拿走了给他的红茶，没有说什么，倒是爱德华惊异地看了谢伊几眼，并且顺走了几片水煮土豆去打游戏了。

他们像昨天一样坐在一起开始早餐。“干得不错，谢伊。”海尔森叉起了一颗小番茄，“康纳，所以我说你应该改进一下你的食谱。”

他对面的年轻人没理会他。

“你瞧，这不是很简单吗？为什么你之前从不看清事实？”

“简单？”康纳忿忿地低语，“你看来当然简单了。”

“我只是在为你的健康着想，儿子。”

“你是说了很多，没错，但是你做的却很少！”

海尔森紧抿着唇盯着他。

“那我们可得换种方式了，对吧？”他喃喃自语地开口，随即提高了音量：“中午我做饭。”

谢伊在那一刻突然有了不太好的预感。不过，他在心里安慰自己，他们昨天已经吸取了爱德华的经验教训，情况总不可能比昨晚还要差。

“我觉得我们最好现在就开始祈祷。”爱德华嘀嘀咕咕着，“毕竟还有那么几万分之一的可能海尔森走运做出了可以食用的菜肴，或者他干脆把整个厨房炸了这样谁也不用试吃了。”

我的运气操之在我。谢伊·派崔克·寇马克坚定不移地想着。“先生，”他开口，“需要我来帮您吗？”

然而所有人同时拦住了他。“不，”康纳说，爱德华在旁边盯着他的眼睛，“这就算作弊了，你做的菜跟他明显不是一个水平。”

“我自己能行！”海尔森抗议道。

好吧。谢伊·派崔克·寇马克不那么坚定地想着。至少，我的早餐操之在我。

过了几个小时，等海尔森终于宣布他完成了料理时，谢伊惊讶地发现视线范围内突然只剩下了他一个人。“噢，”他硬着头皮从沙发上站起来——至多半分钟之前，沙发的另一端还坐着爱德华，而现在只剩下一个丢在靠垫上的手柄，“恭喜，先生。您做的是什——”

他的话音突兀地静止了。

“是胡萝卜。”海尔森端着一盘色泽焦黄近黑、长短不一、粗细程度从大拇指到小拇指不等的条状物体走了过来。

“噢，原来是烤土豆条，我以为是巧克力饼干……胡萝卜？？”

谢伊不得不再度审视那盘食物。以他多年工作中对上司心思的揣测经验来看，他怀疑海尔森一开始想做的是胡萝卜丝。做下属的紧张地吞咽了一下，仿佛预料到了马上会发生什么。

海尔森微微笑了笑：“尝一块吗？”

谢伊手心冒汗，十指颤抖以至于他怀疑自己能不能顺利地接过海尔森递过来的叉子。他看到康纳担忧地从客厅的展示柜后头侧身望着他，爱德华则藏在不远处房间虚掩着的门后，一脸紧张似乎随时准备冲出来对他施以急救。

为什么，他悲愤地想着。海尔森突然通知他休假，仿佛还是上一秒的事，下一秒他就站在这里，仿佛中国古代臣子面对君主御赐的鸩酒一样因为自己逃不过的命运而痛哭流涕。说真的，爱德华昨天的那盘鸡排派至少还做出了新颖，做出了创意，海尔森的这盘到底是什么，他实在是想不明白为什么世界上会有人能把最简单的料理做得这么复杂，像是把“1+1=2”上升到了哲学层次。在那一瞬间，谢伊突然放空了自己的思想。在他的职业生涯中，不论身处哪一个阵营，还从未有一刻能像现在这样冷静、决绝。“好的。”他听到自己说。

他拿起叉子叉了一条胡萝卜，叉子刺下去的手感不是很好，果然他咬下去的时候发现，这胡萝卜并没有熟。能把胡萝卜外表烤焦，却让内部保持生脆状态，这得需要多么精湛的火候把控手法，而他的上司居然在第一次尝试时就成功了。半生不熟的胡萝卜汁在他口腔里绽开，有点辣舌头。谢伊硬着头皮品味了一下。胡萝卜内部并没有入味，平平淡淡的，但他忽然尝到了咸味，正当他怀疑自己五感失灵时他找到了答案。是胡萝卜的表皮，表皮实在是太咸了，味觉上的断层好像他张开双臂从30米的教堂尖顶飞跃而下——不，那明显会死人，至少他还站在这里，并且从未如此鲜明地体验到自己的存在。谢伊不知道海尔森有没有往食物里头添加什么违禁品，但他仿佛看到了五个吉斯特围着他跳舞。正当他要加入他们时，吉斯特们中间忽然多出了一个海尔森：“味道怎么样，谢伊？”

“啊，”谢伊猛然回过神，发现康纳和爱德华已经站到了他的身边，爱德华甚至扶住了他的背，“呃，我……咳！”

他被卡在喉咙里的胡萝卜残渣呛了一下，康纳递过来一杯水。

海尔森等他把水喝完：“给个评价吧？”

“……”谢伊把一切和着水咕咚咽了下去，眼睛一闭张口就来：“不愧是上司，轻易就做到了我们做不到的事情！”

旁边两个Assassin公司员工斜眼看着他。

“还是出去吃吧。”爱德华拍了拍他的肩膀，“昨天那家餐厅挺不错的。”

“我也这么认为。”康纳拿同情的目光望着他。

谢伊伸手捂住了脸。

“有这么糟糕吗？”海尔森的语气带上了一点迟疑，“那这一盘呢？谢伊，你要不要再来试一下？”

爱德华伸出手揽过了他的肩：“你已经做得很好了，孩子，可以不用再战斗了。”

谢伊在他慈爱的怀抱里埋下头，差点痛哭失声。

“那好吧。”海尔森把盘子放到了一边，看上去轻易地接受了自己的失败，“那这周之内还是拜托你了，我会付给你第四份工资的。”

“你甚至可以同时拿到来自Assassin的份。”爱德华哈哈笑了一声。

谢伊勉强弯了下嘴角。我权当这是好事。他想着，和康纳对视了一眼，在对方的目光中看到了同样的无奈。


End file.
